<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reconnecting by abbyscameron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761829">reconnecting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyscameron/pseuds/abbyscameron'>abbyscameron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Slight Canon Divergence, aka what should have</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyscameron/pseuds/abbyscameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, Kara lied and it hurt; but the two will find their way back to each other</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reconnecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I really don't know what this is but the idea wouldn't leave me alone and I had to write it. Hopefully it's not too terrible since it's my first time writing Kara and Lena</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>reconnecting</b>
</p><p>“I know.” </p><p>Kara was taken aback, <em>how</em> did she know? She scrunched her eyes and titled her head. </p><p>“Lex told me, after I shot him and before he died,” Lena said, her voice devoid of any emotion. “Can you imagine what it feels like to know that your best friend has been lying to your face for <em>years?”</em></p><p>"Lena, I didn’t not want to tell you.”</p><p>Lena glanced away and closed her eyes. “But do you think I don’t know how much of a manipulator Lex was. He was a master at using people for his own gain. I never thought you would be the same.” </p><p>“Lena, I --” </p><p>She turned back around to meet Kara’s gaze. “I’m not stupid Kara. I may not have always been on the same page as Supergirl; but I always was with Kara... I just don’t know why you didn’t tell me yourself sooner.”</p><p>“I was afraid of losing you… I didn’t want to lose the one person in my life who didn’t see Supergirl when they looked at me. I could just be <em>Kara</em> with you,” Kara responded, glancing at her feet for a moment before looking back up. She forced herself to meet Lena’s gaze. “And yeah I should have told you sooner and it was selfish as hell to not; but I can’t take it back.” </p><p>“No, you can’t.”</p><p>“And as for everyone else --”</p><p>Lena cut her off. “It wasn’t their secret to tell me.” </p><p>Kara pursed her lips and loosely crossed her arms over her chest. “Is there – is there <em>anything</em> I can do?”</p><p>Lena sighed. “You can give me time, Kara. To process this, to process everything… Yes, it hurts that you lied to me, but I know it wasn’t from a place of malice.”</p><p>Kara’s eyes widen. Truthfully, she didn’t exactly expect Lena to possibly forgive her. “I can do that.”</p>
<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr"><hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
<p></p></div><p>Over the next few weeks, that’s exactly what Kara did. She didn’t push Lena, gave her all the space she needed. Even with Crisis staring them in the face, they worked well together.</p><p>“Thank you for working with us,” Kara said.</p><p>Lena didn’t look away from the computer. “We may have had a disagreement, a fight; but we’re still on the same side. We still have the same goal in mind.”</p><p>“I just – I know I’m not your favorite person at the moment.”</p><p>“You lied to me,” Lena said simply, glancing at Kara. “But it doesn’t mean we can’t rebuild what we had. Get back to what we were.”</p><p>Yes, it hurt that Lena didn’t trust her, wouldn’t spend that much time with her. But she also knew that she deserved it, at least a little bit for lying to Lena all these years. Kara was the one who broke that trust. Hell, Lena was supposed to be her best friend – maybe a little <em>more.</em></p><p>Though they’d never cross that line.</p><p>Lena sighed. “There’s more.”</p><p>Kara titled her head. “More?”</p><p>“I shouldn’t even be telling you this; but I guess I’ll come out eventfully.” Lena stepped away from the table and turned towards Kara. “You were – are my best friend, Kara. But deep down, I always thought, or well hoped, for something more. Which made the realization that you were lying hurt more.”</p><p>“This little dance we’ve had for the past year,” Kara responded. “The both of us walking around on egg shells trying not to say or do something that would ruin a good friendship...It wasn’t all in my head.” </p><p>“And perhaps, it wasn’t all in mine, either.” </p><p>The two of them stood there in silence, less awkward then it had been for the last couple of weeks. Until Kara had the nerve to break it. </p><p>“Where do we go from here?”</p><p>“We just try, Kara... And you don’t lie to me again. About anything, just be honest with me from now on.” </p><p>Kara smiles. “Yeah, I can do that.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>